


Something Wrong

by von_gelmini



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Dissociation, M/M, Oral Sex, Peter Parker is a mess of stress, Peter Parker is the legal age of consent in New York state, Praise Kink, after a fashion, but it's not kinky, sub space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 22:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini
Summary: Peter doesn't know what's wrong with him or why he can't focus. The homework isn't that hard. Nothing went particularly wrong on last night's patrol. Everything in his life is better than he ever hoped it would be. So there's nothing wrong, right?





	Something Wrong

Tony is elbows-deep in the boot of the Mark 89, trying to adjust the small inner workings to actually work. But he can’t seem to get the adjustment right. Something’s…  _ off _ . Not in the tech, he knows what’s wrong with that. It’s in the lab. A prickling around the edges of his awareness that makes his hand twitch and adjust the screw a quarter turn too far. Then a quarter turn not far enough. Then…

He ducks his head underneath his extended elbow and looks at Peter. The boy’s sitting there doing his homework. That’s normal enough. Except it isn’t. He’s just  _ sitting  _ there. No drumming of his pencil’s eraser on the table. No jumping leg. No twisting that one curl right behind his ear. The boy is sitting absolutely still, staring down at his paper. Not marking answers onto it. Not even looking at it. Just staring.

“Difficult problem?” Tony asks.

Peter tries to hide that he is startled. Does a good job of it too, if Tony didn’t know him so well.

“No. It’s easy. Sorry.” Peter started scribbling down the answer’s long equation.

“Um hmm,” Tony says, accepting his answer… for now.

He finally gets the screw turned just right. Adjusts the timing wire. Greases the servo. Files the connector… entirely  _ off _ . He frowns and sneaks another look at Peter. He’s frozen in place again. The boy’s chest is barely moving with his shallow breaths. His eyes are glazed over. This time they’re not on his paper, but focused on the corner of his backpack where there’s a stray thread broken in the seam. 

Tony pushes his chair away from his desk, spinning in it to face Peter. “C’mere baby,” he says softly.

Peter blinks and looks back down at his paper, pencil poised. “I have to finish this first, Tony.”

“I know. And you will. Later. C’mon.” He leans back a little in the chair, making room for Peter in his lap. The boy hesitates but goes to sit on it. Tony positions him draped across his lap, slender legs dangling over the arm of his chair. He nestles Peter into his arms. 

He knows that sometimes it takes a while for the boy to relax, but this time he’s just not doing it. Tony can feel the tension radiating from him still. Gently, Tony lifts the boy’s shirt up over his head. Peter just stays still, allowing himself to be moved. He doesn’t say anything until Tony puts his hands on the waistband of his jeans.

“Tony… no. I have to do this homework.”

“Petey, I told you, you will.”

Peter stops and lets Tony finish stripping him down until he’s sitting naked in the man’s lap. 

“I know what you need.” Tony says soothingly. 

“I don’t,” Peter whispers, eyes downcast. “But I know it’s not this.”

Tony puts a finger under Peter’s chin, raising his face, holding him there until Tony is certain he has Peter’s focus. “Trust me, baby. Let me take care of you.”

Peter can’t even articulate why he needs taking care of right now or what needs to be done. He just stares into Tony’s eyes and gives a tiny, almost imperceptible nod.

Gently, Tony lowers Peter to the floor between his legs. Peter thinks he knows what Tony’s going for and kneels upwards. Instead Tony reaches down, caressing the boy’s thighs until he moves him into a more curled up position. He takes Peter’s hands and slides his chair closer to the boy. He moves Peter’s arms until they’re around his hips, resting in a loose hug. Then, lightly tangling his fingers into Peter’s hair, Tony eases the boy’s head down until it’s resting in his lap. He turns Peter’s face to the side and moves until the boy’s cheek can feel his soft cock against it.

Slowly, steadily, Tony strokes Peter’s hair. He listens for the change in Peter’s breathing. Waits for it to relax just a tiny bit. When Tony finally speaks, his voice is low and soft.

“You’re so good, Peter,” he says. He moves from simply soothing along Peter’s hair to lightly tangle absently in the curls, fingertips massaging his scalp. “You’re a good boy.  _ My _ good boy. You do so much to help everyone. You take such good care of me all the time. You’re my angel. So precious. To everyone who knows you. Especially to me. You’re impossible for me not to love.”

Tony feels a soft shudder crawl up his leg from his calf to his thigh where Peter is leaned up against him. “You’re safe, Peter. You’re mine and you’re safe. There baby, I have you. Always, Peter. Forever. I promised you that. You deserve that. And so much more. I’m right here.”

Peter moves one of his hands from behind Tony’s waist and rests it, still, on top of Tony’s thigh. 

“I have you, Peter. That’s it. You’re home and your safe and you are loved so, so much. It’s okay baby. You’re right where you belong. Where I can love you and take care of you.”

The boy shifts into a slightly more comfortable position. Tony watches his soft brown lashes flutter against his cheek. Sees him pull his bottom lip into his mouth, suck slightly, then release it, wet and shining.

“Everything about you is perfect, Peter. You’re beautiful, but you are so much more than that. You’re strong. You’re good. You’re  _ true _ . Everything I ever wanted. Everything I didn’t dare let myself believe I could have. It means so much that someone as strong as you are lets me protect him. You let me keep you safe. You  _ give _ yourself to me.” 

Tony’s voice is absolutely worshipful as he watches the boy curled up on his knees. Peter’s foot begins to twitch slowly but rhythmically, in that way that the boy can’t ever keep still. His thumb drags back and forth across Tony’s trouser leg. 

It’s spider bite enhancement snags on the fabric, pulling a thread, before Peter controls it. Tony smiles as Peter’s attention is caught by the snag and he absentmindedly worries at the thread a bit before he settles his thumb to rubbing circles against Tony’s thigh. 

“So strong, baby. So good,” Tony gentles again. “You’re so smart, Peter. You see problems and solutions and your mind is like a beautiful machine firing on perfect timing. It’s a joy to watch you. To work beside you. You keep me on my toes, Peter.”

Tony can tell that there’s a shift within Peter. His entire body is relaxed. His eyes are open. He’s watching something that Tony can’t see, but he’s not staring blankly like he was before. Peter sighs, but it’s not shaky or dragged out. There’s the slightest little contented curl to the corner of his lips. His eyes flutter shut again, peacefully this time, and he presses his face softly against Tony’s crotch, breathing in the scent of him.

“And with all of that,” Tony continues, “you… god Peter… you do things I never could. You come to me like this… So soft. So beautiful. You open to me. You’re perfect and you  _ trust _ me with yourself. I love you so much Peter. I will always take care of you. I’ll keep you safe.” Tony’s fingers tangle just a little tighter into Peter’s hair. “I’m here, baby. I’ll give you anything you want.” He loosens them again, letting his fingertips trace lightly along the nape of Peter’s neck, then traces the unruly curl behind his ear. The boy looks up at him. “I’ll let you take whatever you need. Be selfish, sweetheart.”

“Can I…” Peter’s voice sounds soft, light, as if floating on a dream. He doesn’t finish.

“Anything,” Tony reassures. “Anything. Everything. Nothing at all. Whatever you want.”

Peter sighs and nuzzles gently against Tony’s soft, clothed cock. He parts his lips and slides his bottom lip across the bulge. Tony watches as the boy’s heightened senses momentarily get the better of him and a shudder works down his body.

“So beautiful, Peter. So responsive. Tell me what you need.”

“Let me…” Peter’s fingers pluck lazily at Tony’s belt. “I want to taste you…” he says, frowning slightly at the fact that he is too relaxed to make them work properly. 

Tony knows Peter is hovering on the edge of being overly stimulated by his spidey senses. He also knows that he’s sinking into sub space, even if the boy himself doesn’t know what that is. So he quietly unbuckles his belt and opens his flies, taking his still soft cock out. “There you go, baby. Take your time.”

“What if I don’ wanna?” Peter looks up at Tony with a semblance of a playful grin.

Tony chuckles. “You do. I know you too well, Petey. Didn’t I tell you to trust me and let me take care of you?”

Peter sticks his tongue out at Tony, then lowers his head again, dragging the tip of it across the skin of Tony’s shaft.

Any other time, having Peter in this position would have Tony getting hard, fast. But this is nice, letting the boy take things slow, focusing on what someone else needs for a change instead of chasing his own pleasure. “Mmm. You’re so sweet, baby.” He pets Peter’s hair, smoothing it down.

“M’ hair…” Peter says, pausing the slow line of little kisses he is putting along Tony’s cock.

Looking down at the boy, watching his response, Tony threads his fingers into Peter’s curls and gives a steady tug. Tony feels him moan against him. “That what you want, baby?” He soothes Peter’s scalp where he pulled, then tangles his fingers into a different spot before pulling again, this time holding the motion a little longer.

Peter nuzzles into the base of Tony’s cock, his drawn-out, breathy “yesss” muffled there.

Tony wants to keep taking it slow, and fortunately he has the stamina and control to do that, but he’s not able entirely to keep his cock from responding and growing heavier. He lets go of Peter’s hair and the boy shifts his position again, kneeling more directly in front of Tony. He looks up with heavy lidded eyes and opens his mouth into a perfect, pink little O. He sticks his tongue out and waits.

“Such a good boy.” Tony places his tumescent cock on Peter’s tongue. The boy closes his lips around the head and slides them down until his mouth is full. Most nights, Tony’s quiet, too worried about letting Peter see how much of his soul the boy owns. Tonight though, Tony doesn’t hold back his sounds. He lets his breath out heavily. His hand drops down to rest on Peter’s shoulder, not guiding, not demanding, just grounding them both. He’s grateful that Peter is simply holding his cock in the warmth of his mouth and not moving too fast because Peter-on-a-mission-to-please can quickly put paid to any control Tony’s trying to maintain.

“Oh baby. You’re so good for me. So sweet. That’s it. Take however long you like. Do it whatever in way makes you happy. I want that, Peter. I want to make you happy. I want you to know deep down in your bones how much I love you.” 

Tony can feel his cock slowly growing harder in Peter’s mouth. “Petey, that is… it’s amazing baby. No one has ever… not like this.”

Peter looks up at Tony again, his eyes widening in disbelief. 

“I mean it sweetheart. You know I won’t lie to you. Promised you that on day one.” Tony knows it's saying something that in all his vast experience, Peter is showing him something new. But in the past, whoever he brought home for the night was far too interested in trying to impress the great Tony Stark than to do something like this. “Nobody ever took as good care of me as you are right now. God baby. I’m the luckiest man in the world to have you as mine.”

It's slow and it's sweet and Tony lavishes Peter with praise. But eventually he grows too big to be held entirely in Peter’s mouth and the boy begins working his mouth up and down his shaft. He still isn’t putting much tongue into it, not directly stimulating the head of Tony’s cock and rushing things. Tony tries to keep his responses measured. Not to hold anything back, but to not make it seem like he is trying to hurry Peter along. Because he  _ definitely  _ doesn’t want to do that. 

Tony catches Peter watching him. He smiles. “Yes, baby. Do you see how much of me belongs to you? Everything, Peter.” Tony draws in a deep breath, sucking in his lips, wanting to take back his confession. Instead, he lets the breath go and he commits to it. “Everything that I am is yours.” 

Not everything he  _ has _ . That’s easy. Tony has so much. He’s always given it away freely to anyone he liked. To Peter, certainly. Spoiling his boy, lavishing him with  _ things _ , brings Tony such joy. He reaches down and runs his hand softly through Peter’s hair as the boy brings him closer in this slow, tender fashion. When he comes, he’s panting and whispering Peter’s name. His orgasm is long and slow and tranquil.

Peter rests his head on his thigh while Tony comes down. When he’s finally able to open his eyes again and look at his blissed out boy, he smiles. Peter didn’t ever get fully hard himself and he certainly got nowhere near having his own orgasm, but Tony knows he’s satisfied for now. Tony bends down, picking Peter up and pulling him into his lap, nestling him into the crook of his neck. With one hand, he pets Peter’s head. With the other, he laces their fingers together.

“I’ve always known that you were mine. I just never realized that I’d become yours.”

“I knew,” Peter says, kissing Tony’s neck. His voice is full of the same false-bravado Tony hears when monitoring Karen’s patrol reports.

“No you didn’t.” Tony kisses Peter's fingers.

“I  _ hoped _ .”

“That’s better.” 

Tony kicks out of his shoes and trousers so he can carry Peter into the little bedroom that’s on the same floor as the lab. The one they use when they’ve worked too late to make it back up to the penthouse. He stretches him out on the sheets and covers him with the extra-soft duvet that he keeps on the bench for Peter. He gives him a chaste kiss on the lips and then leaves, only to return with a cold bottle of water, one of his old MIT hoodies (that’s been Peter’s since he moved in, if he's honest), and a pair of the boy’s well-worn sweatpants. He hands Peter the water and puts the clothes on the bench.

“For when you’re ready to tackle those physics problems again,” he says. He sits next to Peter and scoots the bundle of boy and covers into his lap. “Drink,” he reminds Peter occasionally while he holds him.

Finally Peter shifts, sitting upright in his lap, fully aware and back in the world.

“Hi,” Tony says, smiling.

“Hi.” Peter pushes the covers off himself and takes the clothes Tony hands him. “How did you know?” 

“Because I love you. Because while I don’t know what it was that set you off, I know what I was seeing. Because,” and this was harder to say, “there was a time when I needed something and I wasn’t going to watch you go through it alone.”

Peter stands and finishes dressing. “I’m sorry.” He bends down and kisses the top of Tony’s head.

Tony smiles and stands next to him. “It’s okay baby. Neither of us is alone now.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Starker blog on tumblr is [starker-stories](https://starker-stories.tumblr.com/).  
Come on by and visit.


End file.
